


Zack's a Lucky Guy & Ned Cheers Melinda Up (Crossover)

by UnsungDude4



Category: Ghost Whisperer, Suite Life on Deck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnsungDude4/pseuds/UnsungDude4
Summary: Crossover! Also, possibly the only of its kind! It was written several months before I posted it, which explains why it's not my best stuff, Thinking of posting a re-write/reboot of the story. I don't own anything, I merely write what comes to my head for my stories. One of my earlier stories, so might not be the smartest written.





	Zack's a Lucky Guy & Ned Cheers Melinda Up (Crossover)

**Author's Note:**

> Special cross over with "Ned cheers Melinda up!" &"Zack's a Lucky Guy" Don't like the premise, don't read. Not really canon with either, It's really like an alternate timeline/universe like Ben 10 Race Against Time. Also, this is an early Christmas present to my peeps & fans on here. Also, I think it's the only Suite Life/Ghost Whisperer crossover! Enjoy!

**A few days after Zack, Maya, & Bailey's fun night & morning, the S. S. Tipton docked in the Grandview docks. Zack & a few others went into town except for Maya, who was working for extra money.**

**They all split up. Zack went to the antiques shop to see if he could find a present for Maya.**

He went in the shop, Melinda said, "Welcome, can I help you find anything?"

Zack said, "Yeah, I'm trying to find a present for my girlfriend, but I'm not sure what she'd want."

"Ok, how about a necklace?"

"Sure."

"How old are you two?"

"17, why?"

"Just wanted to be sure. How about this one?" Then she pulled out a box with a gold necklace in it.

"Wow, how much, cause I'm on a $20 limit here."

"How about $15?"

"Sold." Then Zack gave Mel the $20 bill.

"$5 is your change."

"Thanks."

"Would you want me to gift wrap it for you?"

"Sure."

"Ok." Then Mel took out the wrapping paper, scissors, & tape.

Then Ned called from downstairs, "Hey Mel, could you give me a hand down here?"

"Sure. Will you excuse me for a sec?"

"Sure."

Then Mel went downstairs. "What'd you want me to help you with?"

"I wanted you to give me a BJ."

"What, now? I have a customer upstairs."

"Come on, it'll just be quick."

"Ok, fine."

**Then Mel bent down, unhooked Ned's belt, took down his pants, got his dick out, & started blowing him.**

**Meanwhile, Zack was waiting upstairs, bored, & wondered when Mel was supposed to get back upstairs. Being the snoop he was, he silently went downstairs. He went near where Mel & Ned were, & peaked his head in the doorway & could see Mel sucking Ned's dick.**

"Oh my god! She's giving that guy a bj!" He thought.

**He thought it was hot & grew in his pants. Then when he couldn't take it anymore, he unzipped his pants & took his dick out & started jerking himself to it.**

* * *

**A few minute later, he came, then Ned came in Mel's mouth. Zack was breathing hard & loud.**

Mel heard his breathing, "Who's there?"

Then Zack stepped in the doorway, "Sorry, I was just trying to see what was keeping you, then I saw you & him, then I don't know what."

"It's ok." Mel told him.

**Then Mel stood & took off her dress revealing her huge boobs.**

'Oh my god!' Zack thought.

**Then he started to get hard again. Mel saw him getting hard, then crouched down, undid his belt, pulled his pants down, grabbed his dick, & started jerking him. Then she took him in her mouth, Zack tipped his head back in pleasure. Ned saw this & got hard watching it.**

**Mel gave Zack a tit job & continued to lick his dick while doing it. Then Zack came on her.**

**Then Zack sat on the couch in the room, his dick still hard. Then Mel came over to him & took his dick in her hand. Then put it in her vag. She moved up & down. He watched her big boobs move up & down. Then he moved his mouth to her tit & started licking & sucking them. Mel moaned with pleasure.**

**After a few minutes, Zack & Mel both came. Then Mel faced away, & put Zack's dick in her ass. Then started moving up & down again. Ned stood up & went to Mel's front & Mel started sucking him again. /pp**   
**After a few more minutes, Zack came in Mel's ass, Mel came on Zack's dick, & Ned came in Mel's mouth. /pp**   
**Mel got off Zack & started sucking him again, then Ned started fucking Mel's ass from behind, pounding her.**

**After a few more minutes, they all came again. Then Zack pulled up his pants, Mel put on her dress, & Ned put on his pants. Then Mel & Zack went upstairs, & Mel wrapped up the necklace.**

"There you go. Thanks for shopping here." Mel said.

"You're welcome & thank you too." Zack said.

"Yeah & hey, if you're ever in town, & if you & your girlfriend break up, stop on in."

"Ya know, I just might."

"Well, thanks again, see ya."

"Yep, see ya."

**Then Zack left & went back to the ship with his gift for Maya.**


End file.
